


Can I Kiss You?

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Before the mansion incident, Chris has to wait outside, Claire has a crush on Jill, Claire is confused, F/F, Girls Kissing, It's Soft, Red Valentine, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: While Claire is in Raccoon City to see her brother, Chris decides to visit Jill with her. Little did he know that his sister has a crush on his best friend.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... This is a bit awkward for me because this is the first time I write a fanfic like this. So please be easy on me okay? But I hope y'all enjoy it!

Chris always told her that she shouldn’t get attracted to strangers. Well Jill wasn’t a stranger to Claire but she didn’t really know her well enough to consider her a friend but on the other hand good enough that she wasn’t a stranger. And right now she sat with her brother in Jill’s apartment and staring at the woman who was leaning against the fridge as she talked to Chris. Claire couldn’t take her eyes off of her and it irritated her. She had never been attracted to other women before but when she looked over at the older female, she asked herself why. Jill was beautiful, everything about her seemed to be perfect.

“Hey Claire! Where are you with your mind?” Chris asked her as he waved a hand in front of her face, making her jump. She blinked a few times before she turned towards her brother and blushed as she heard Jill chuckle, “Huh? What? Did I miss something?” she asked clearly confused but Chris just shook his head, “I’m going to grab a few beers for Jill and myself. Can I leave you alone with her for a while?” he said and raised an eyebrow. Claire was hoping that he didn’t notice the blush on her face. But Chris smirked, letting her know that he noticed the bright red blush on her cheeks. The smirk made her roll her eyes, “Yes you can leave me alone with her for a while…” she mumbled and looked to the side. She watched her brother leave the apartment and she was alone with Jill.

“Do you want to drink something, Claire?” Jill asked her and walked over to the fridge. The younger woman jumped slightly but nodded, “A glass of water would be good..” she answered nervously as she studied the other woman. Jill was in a really good shape. Claire’s eyes wandered up and down her body, blushing even more. But she looked away quickly when the other woman turned around with a glass of water and walked over to her again. The younger female looked at her from the corner of her eye, too nervous to actually look at her. Jill noticed that and smiled softly, “You can look at me, you know? Don’t worry.” she said and ant sat down next to Claire, not knowing that she got even more nervous because of it. Claire slowly turned to look at Jill. It was hard for her to keep her eyes at the other woman because was nervous and confused about herself and Jill’s hand on her shoulder didn’t help her at all. She looked at her, blushing madly before she looked away again. Jill narrowed her eyebrows and looked at her confused, “Are you okay?” she asked, slightly worried about the little sister of her best friend. Claire bid down on her bottom lip, scared to say something wrong. She turned her head towards Jill again and sighed, “I… I’m okay… Just a bit confused… about myself…” she confessed and waited for Jill’s reaction.

Jill was a bit confused but Claire’s body language gave her the answer, “Do I make you uncomfortable?” she asked cautiously, trying to figure if she was right but Claire shook her head, “It’s the opposite… And it confuses me…” Claire said and blushed. She probably sounded like a fourteen year old teenage girl who was trying to find out if she was attracted to girls. She saw a smile on Jill’s lips and it really confused her. Jill shook her head, “Listen Claire… You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s fine…” she said and smiled softly at her, trying to comfort her but Claire was still a bit tense. She looked at her again and blushed, “Can I kiss you?” she asked, regretting it immediately. Jill laughed softly and smiled at the younger female, “Of course…” she said smiling. Claire moved closer to her, cupped her face and kissed her. It was a bit weird at first but after a few moments she relaxed as the other woman kissed back softly. One of her hands wandered down to Jill’s side and pulled her closer to her. It felt right to kiss Jill, it felt right to be so close to her and she couldn’t think of anything else. She wanted more of that moment.

Jill smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck to encourage her to be a little braver than that and it worked. She felt the younger one’s tongue on her bottom lip, asking for permission and Jill gladly accepted that. She let Claire explore her mouth with her tongue, moaning softly as she pushed herself up on her lap. The younger woman took that opportunity and place her hands on the other females hips while she dominated the kiss. Everything was right about this moment. And there was nothing that could break it. Even the thought of Chris catching them like this got her excited. It got her worked up and the feeling of Jill’s hands grabbing her hair softly made her moan. Even though Claire didn’t mind Chris catching, Jill jumped as the doorbell rang and broke the kiss, “Looks like your brother is back…” she said breathlessly, her cheeks rosy, But Claire just pulled her in for another kiss. Chris could wait a little longer, she wanted to enjoy this moment with Jill. Her mind told her to stop, Jill would be pushing her away but to her surprise, she didn’t. Instead she kissed back, deepening the kiss and ignored the doorbell this time. If Claire wanted to last the moment a little bit longer she would let that happen. But as soon as the telephone rang, Jill stopped, “Okay… but now we should really stop… Chris gets impatient…” she said and got up to pick up the phone. She kept her eyes on Claire while she talked to Chris and smiled. The younger female smiled back and followed her with her eyes, “He wasn’t so amused, right?” she asked and laughed. The other woman laughed softly, “Not really… But we can continue where we stopped when he falls asleep, okay?” she said and winked at her. Claire grinned at her, “I hope we can…” she said and giggled, all the nervousness was gone, hoping that Chris would fall asleep as fast as possible so she could have more of Jill.


End file.
